Madd Dogg
American |affiliations = Carl Johnson (Manager) Kent Paul Maccer Rochell'le (Formerly) Alan Crawford (Formerly) |businesses = Hip-hop music |voice = Ice-T |vehicles = Red and black BF Injection White Vortex (stolen) |family = Unnamed Mother }} Madd Dogg is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is also mentioned several times throughout Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. History Madd Dogg was born and raised in Los Santos. Madd Dogg started rapping at a young age and got his big break when he performed at the Los Santos Forum in 1988. Jimmy Silverman witnessed the performance and signed Madd Dogg to Blastin' Fools Records. Alan Crawford, Madd Dogg's childhood friend became his manager and they both began working on his debut album. Breakthrough (1989-1991) Forgotten Legends explains that Madd Dogg first gained extreme popularity as a rapper, without any full albums, in the late 1980s. He quickly earned enough money to buy his mansion, pictured on his first two albums. In 1990, he released his debut album Hustlin' Like Gangstaz (a parody of Above The Law's Livin Like Hustlers, produced by Dr. Dre and featured on Radio Los Santos) and Still Madd (a parody of Ice-T's OG: Original Gangster, complete with a song "2:30 in the Afternoon" to parody "6 in the Morning"). During 1990, he also began a relationship with Rochell'le, a bubbly, innocent female singer and label-mate on Jimmy Silverman's Blastin' Fools Records. A rumor exists that he was her ghostwriter for some of the more rap-oriented songs she released. Mainstream Status and Downfall (1991-1992) In 1991, he released 24 Carat Dogg and also a hit song 'A Dogg's Bitch', a duet with his girlfriend Rochell'le. It appeared on her album Leg$. At the beginning of GTA: San Andreas, Madd Dogg is still extremely popular, even having merchandise such as a clothing label Madd Tagg (the player can buy a Madd Tagg shirt for $30 at Victim). This may be a reference to Russell Simmons, who was the first person in hip-hop to have his own clothing line in 1992, called Phat Farm. Madd Dogg begins to sink into depression after his rhyme book went missing and his manager was killed (both of which were done by Carl Johnson, ironically his future manager, in attempts to jump-start rival OG Loc's music career). Outside of these attacks, he also struggled with "alcoholism and egomania" (as told by Lianne Forget), drug abuse, massive financial debt, as well as breakups with Rochell'le and his rap group "Doggy Boyz". Comeback and Retirement (1992-1994) Later that year, he was forced to give his mansion to a Vagos drug lord, and was supposed to give a concert in Las Venturas before he went missing. When Carl Johnson discovers him, he had a room at the Royale Casino, and after he had gotten drunk and gambled away his fortune, threatens suicide before CJ saved him and sent him to rehab. Madd Dogg then hires CJ as his new manager, unaware that CJ ruined his career in the first place and rescued him out of remorse. As his manager, CJ begins by taking back his mansion and directing Madd Dogg to record a new album. He also takes back the original rhyme book from OG Loc. At the end of the game, possibly in early 1993, Forty Dogg is released and quickly achieves gold record status. Forty Dogg songs: * "Madd Funk" * "Me and My Blunt" * "4 My Doggz" * "Alone with My Dogz" * "Doggz Need Luv" * "Madd N A Haze" * "Funkin' Forties" In 1994, he released "the less-than-stellar" N.L.A.D.B. (Never Leave a Dog Behind), which would become his last album in the 3D Universe and direct him to retire . Since his retirement, he has focused more on ghostwriting and producing for other artists. As of 1998 and 2003, his albums Still Madd and Forty Dogg were digitally remastered. Legacy In 2013, he released his long awaited sixth album, titled Tha Maddhouse. In Grand Theft Auto V, Franklin Clinton has a Madd Dogg poster (in the style of Shepard Fairey's famous "Hope" poster of Barack Obama) hanging next to the wardrobe at his aunt's house. The poster is later seen framed on the wall of his Vinewood Hills home, alongside a concert poster and concert ticket stubs indicating he has performed live at the Vinewood Bowl on Tha Maddhouse tour. Madd Dogg is one of the honoured celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. Discography * 1990: Hustlin' Like Gangstaz * 1990: Still Madd * 1991: 24 Carat Dogg * 1993: Forty Dogg * 1994: N.L.A.D.B. (Never Leave a Dog Behind) * 2013: Tha Maddhouse Influence The name Madd Dogg comes from the term "mad dog," which means "to stare someone down in response to an initial provocation or to start a fight with another". Madd Dogg's also name appears to be based on rapper Snoop Dogg, and his appearance appears to gain influence from his voice actor Ice-T, as well as former N.W.A. members Dr. Dre and Ice Cube. Madd Dogg's "Forty Dogg" album resembles that of Tha Dogg Pound's real life album Dogg Food. Their song "What Would U Do?" is featured on West Coast Classics. His mansion may have been inspired by MC Hammer's large former mansion in Northern California called 'Hammertime'. It also has very similar decor to a mansion Ice-T displayed on MTV Cribs. Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Madd Dogg (Boss) *A Home In The Hills (Boss) *Vertical Bird *Cut Throat Business (Boss) *Riot *End of the Line Gallery Madd poster.png|Madd poster. MaddDogg-StillMadd-GTALCS-billboard.jpg|Billboard for "Still Madd", found at the back of the Portland Safehouse in GTA Liberty City Stories. Madd-dogg-record-easter-egg-gtav.png|''Tha Maddhouse'' gold record seen in Grand Theft Auto Online safehouses, after The High Life Update. MaddDogg-GTAV-ThaMaddhouseTourPoster.png|Tour poster in GTA V. MaddDogg-GTAV-ThaMaddhouseTourTicketStubs.png|Tour ticket stubs in GTA V. MaddDogg-GTAV-VinewoodWalkofFameStar.jpg|Madd Dogg's star on the Vinewood Boulevard Walk of Fame. Albums Modd Dogg.jpg|'Hustlin' Like Gangstaz' Madd Dogg - Still Mad.jpg|'Still Madd' Madd_Dogg_-_24_Carat_Dogg_1991.jpg|'24 Carat Dogg' Album-GTASA-MaddDogg-24CaratDogg.jpg|Billboard for 24 Carat Dogg Madd Dogg - Forty Dogg.jpg|'Forty Dogg' Maddhouse.png‎|'Tha Maddhouse' gb_cdcover07.png|Alternate cover for Still Madd, seen in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Trivia * Madd Dogg is one of the characters in the series to exist in both the 3D Universe and the HD Universe, the others being Jock Cranley, Cris Formage, Jack Howitzer, Lazlow Jones, OG Loc, Fernando Martinez, James Pedeaston, Marvin Trill, and Willy. Navigation de:Madd Dogg es:Madd Dogg pl:Madd Dogg pt:Madd Dogg tr:Madd Dogg Madd Dogg Madd Dogg Madd Dogg Category:Artists Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame